Total Drama World Tour/Characters
Characters The contestant pool consists of 15 characters from the previous Total Drama seasons, and 2 new characters, Alejandro and Sierra. Midway through the season, Blaineley was brought on to compete, bringing the total number of contestants to 18, but was quickly eliminated. List of Total Drama World Tour contestants Ezekiel Ezekiel is a naïve country boy who was homeschooled at his farm. His lack of interaction with other kids has left him with incredibly poor social skills. After being eliminated first on Total Drama Island, Ezekiel enters the third season boasting with confidence that he'll win much to the annoyance of everyone. Despite his intentions, he ends up being voted off first once again, but manages to grab hold of the wings and hide on the plane cargo to secretly stay in the competition. Over time, this has a drastic effect on his humanity and sanity, greatly altering his physical appearance into a green, clawed, bald, crazy, and deformed creature who is no longer capable of speaking and attacks anybody he considers a threat. Harold Harold is a skinny, awkward-looking guy who takes pride in his knowledge, resourcefulness, and "Mad Skills" in subjects like filming and beatboxing. He has a large crush on Leshawna and continually tries to impress her. Bridgette Bridgette is a calm, compassionate surfer girl who had co-hosted the Aftermath sessions in Total Drama Action with her boyfriend Geoff. Her relationship with Geoff is briefly strained in World Tour due to being manipulated by Alejandro into cheating on him, but they eventually make up and become a couple again. Due to her early elimination in World Tour, she becomes a co-host of Aftermath once again, but her presence is challenged by one of the new co-hosts, Blaineley. Leshawna Leshawna is loyal and sassy, yet also can be affectionate and caring. If shown respect, she will reciprocate it indefinitely. Leshawna tells it like it is, and has no fear whatsoever of calling people out on their mistakes. However, she is not one to be messed with, and will not hold back on someone who has wronged her. Lindsay Lindsay is described as being beautiful, but not vain. While Lindsay is one of the prettiest competitors on the show and is spoilt silly by her father, she is kind hearted and is able to make friends with almost everyone. However her lack of intelligence often leads to her downfall. In World Tour, she has a difficult time remembering her boyfriend, Tyler, despite Tyler competing on this season with her. Izzy Izzy is seen as one of the show's craziest contestants. She is fun but hard to handle and to the other contestants, more trouble than she is worth. Izzy has extraordinary athletic and fighting abilities, and also sticks herself to the wild environment. She is forced to withdraw early in the season due to a head injury causing her to become highly intelligent, which also led her to break up with Owen. In one of the Aftermaths, another head injury turned Izzy back to her former self. DJ DJ is a very soft-spoken and sensitive guy who is compassionate and kind to those around him despite his intimidating size. During World Tour, DJ is seemingly cursed by a broken dog statue in Egypt which causes him to accidentally hurt any nearby animal much to his sorrow. Noah Noah comes off as being sarcastic, cynical, and lazy to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. His attitude has a tendency to repel friendships although he finds his best ally in Owen. Tyler Tyler is a sports fan who loves anything physical. Unfortunately, he is extremely uncoordinated and dim, constantly putting himself and others at risk with his clumsiness. In World Tour, Tyler is desperate for his girlfriend Lindsay to remember him. Gwen Gwen is a goth girl whose interests lie in art and astronomy. After her break-up with Trent the previous season, Gwen starts showing romantic feelings towards Duncan, leading to a large conflict between her and Courtney. Owen Owen is a huggable, upbeat, fun-loving, friendly, passionate, and optimistic competitor, who is basically in Total Drama to have fun more than win the grand prize. Owen's three biggest loves are eating, having a good time and passing a large amount of gas. Among his peers, he is arguably the most popular contestant of all time for his cheerful ways, optimistic viewpoints no matter what the situation is, and ability to see the best in other people. He annoys Alejandro by continuously calling him "Al" (Which Alejandro hates because his older brother calls him that), and becomes wary of his activities after Noah is eliminated. Blaineley Blaineley is the co-host of the Total Drama Aftermath segment of the show. She has waist-length blonde hair and blue eyes, and typically wears a red dress. She is obsessed with gossip and fame, and wants more than anything to obtain a "juicy" story and attempts to delve into topics that could potentially cause a scandal. Prior to World Tour, she co-hosted the show Celebrity Manhunt with Josh as featured on the Total Drama Action special. On Aftermath, she demonstrates she is conceited, mean, and willing to do whatever it takes to remain in the spotlight, which led her to clash with the other two co-hosts, Bridgette and Geoff. When she takes it too far by kidnapping Bridgette and sending her to Siberia, Geoff gets his revenge by making Blaineley a contestant in World Tour. Courtney Courtney is a perfectionist who desires to be best at everything, and sees herself as a born leader. Her desire for success often clashes with her own principles and can come off as being quite bossy and critical, which leads her to be disliked by many contestants. In World Tour, her relationship with Duncan was ruined when he chose Gwen over her, causing her to obsess over getting revenge on the two. Duncan Duncan is a crafty juvenile delinquent who knows many tactics from his time spent in juvenile detention centers. In the first episode, he quits the show after getting sick of Courtney and Gwen arguing and the new rule where the contestants have to sing. Despite his exit, Chris sent a team out to find him to return to the show due to his popularity, and he is eventually returned and forced to compete thanks to Courtney and Gwen. His shaky relationship with Courtney finally come to an end when he kissed Gwen, forming an intense love triangle between the three. Sierra Sierra is the show's biggest fan and blogger and one of the two newcomers to World Tour. She is a parody of real life Total Drama fans. She is obsessed with every member of the cast, especially Cody whom she has an obsessive crush on. Cody Cody is a tech-savvy geek, who sees himself as a ladies' man instead of a nerd. He has a large crush on Gwen and thinks he has a better shot with her after she broke up with Trent, but ends up on the receiving end of a major fixation when his biggest fangirl, Sierra, joins his team and won't leave his side. Alejandro Alejandro is one of the two newcomers to the series. On the surface, he appears to be a polite, dashing, charming gentleman, but underneath he is dark and twisted. He is known to use his charm and exceptional persuasion to advance him further in the game and is responsible for the eliminations of the majority of the contestants. Alejandro is very proud of his Hispanic heritage and has been shown to possess a large quantity of skills ranging from hypnotism to speaking several languages, thanks to his highly successful family. He has secret romantic feelings for Heather. Heather Heather competes with her sights solely on the prize money and not on making friends, using others to her advantage and only being kind when she may ultimately be benefited. In World Tour, she finds her true rival in the form of Alejandro, who throws her off her game because of her hidden romantic feelings towards him. Despite this, Heather remains a strong enough competitor to make it to the finale to compete against Alejandro. Staff Chris McLean Chris returns as the host of the series. Chef Hatchet Hatchet returns as the cook and co-host of the series. Other characters Some characters from the previous Total Drama seasons make an appearance in the special "Aftermath" episodes as well as the finale. They include: *Katie *Eva *Beth *Sadie *Trent *Geoff *Justin See Also *Total Drama Island/Characters *Total Drama Action/Characters *Total Drama: Revenge of the Island/Characters *Total Drama All-Stars/Characters *Total Drama: Pahkitew Island/Characters *Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race/Characters *Total DramaRama/Characters Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Characters